


[Podfic] Pendragon

by dodificus



Series: Pendragon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #MerlinMarch, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they were Pendragons, they were something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Length:** 7:38  
**File Size:** 8MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vf11dd1wdseyctr/Pendragon.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015030201.zip)

 

The first in a series which develops into Arthur/Merlin.


End file.
